


Girlfriend Matierial

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [5]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: AN: 1 of 2 drabbles. Honestly not sure these are worth the post, but enjoy!





	Girlfriend Matierial

"What do you think of this one?" Karlie asks, holding a shirt to her body and turning around for Taylor.

"Karlie." Taylor sighed, trying not to laugh as she pulled at her own blouse. The blue in Karlie's shirt wasn't an exact match to her own but it was close.

"Why are we like this?" Karlie asked dramatically, smiling as she heard Taylor laugh. Despite the newness of their friendship, they'd already had incidents where they had unintentionally matched. Turning around she looked through her closet again, resisting the urge to walk over and kiss her until they forgot about the reservations. Shaking her head at herself, she made herself pick out another shirt. Taylor had flown all the way to New York to see her. The least she could do was actually take her out for the dinner she'd promised her – the first step in hopefully convincing the older woman that New York was a much better choice than London.

Karlie stood in the doorway and waited for Taylor to look up from her phone and got a smile and a nod in return.

"It brings out your eyes." Taylor said, her cheeks turning a barely perceptible pink.

"Good. It's really comfortable too." Karlie said and held out her shirt for Taylor to feel.

"What is that? A cotton blend?" Taylor asked, immediately suspicious when she saw the look in Karlie's eyes.

"Nope." Karlie grinned, popping the p. She smirked, "Girlfriend material."

Walking back to the closet to change, she laughed at Taylor's groan. And then laughed even harder when the pillow Taylor threw in retaliation missed her completely.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: 1 of 2 drabbles. Honestly not sure these are worth the post, but enjoy!


End file.
